The NIMHD Disparities Research Education Advancing our Mission (DREAM) program, which currently supports four fellows, is a collaborative initiative involving other ICs that serves as an entry into the IRP for highly qualified health disparities researchers. These researchers spend two years as fellows in the IRP and then return to their extramural academic institutions with three years of research funding support. NIMHD is promoting a multidisciplinary, cross-cutting research approach incorporating the basic, clinical/translational, social/behavioral determinants of health and health disparities. This program supports fellows in the following ICs: National Cancer Institute, National Institute on Mental Health, National Institute of Nursing Research, and the National Human Genome Research Institute.